


The Sound of a Maniac

by beckalina



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birth, pain, release, strength, success, regret, death, remorse, redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12/17/2001

**Cue: Bullets ripping through soft white feathers and delicate flesh. **  
The sound of a maniac being born.

_Pain. In-fucking-describable pain. Ripped from one world and thrown roughly into another. Is this how it feels to be born as a human? Covered in blood, gasping for your first breath of oxygen? I feel as though I should cry, the pain is so great. But I'm human. I've succeeded. There's no need to cry. _

**Cue: Bubbling, hysterical laughter. **  
The sound of a maniac released.

_That fucking imbecile doesn't know what he's done, what he's unleashed. It doesn't matter. Within a few minutes, nothing will. They can't stop me. The apostle, the muse, and the moron are no match for me. Loki became weak after he lost his wings, he became a burden - forgive me, mon ami. But I am not weak. I am unstoppable. _

**Cue: Heavy wooden doors wrenching open. **  
The sound of a maniac realizing success.

_Goodbye existence. You were nice while you la - My Lord. My knees are collapsing, I'm stumbling. Fuck. What have I done? What have I been trying to do? How could I have betrayed Her like this? And Loki. My friend, my fucking_ friend._ How could I have done that to him? How can She look at me with such love in Her eyes? I don't deserve Her love. _

**Cue: Sobbed apologies. **  
The sound of a maniac dying.

_I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness, I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I'm so fucking sorry. I've betrayed Her, I've betrayed Loki, I've betrayed myself. So. Fucking. Sorry. Her eyes. Her eyes are forgiving me. I don't _deserve_ to be forgiven. I don't _deserve_ to be in Her presence. _

**Cue: A voice that cannot be described in human terms. **  
The sound of a wounded soul finding peace.

_Thank you my Lord. Thank you for granting me this solace. Goodbye._


End file.
